Back to Maldonia
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Set after the movie. Naveen's father takes ill and as the next of the line Naveen and Tiana are called into action f
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, this is my FIRST princess and the frog story.. gonna try it out.**

_A few weeks into their opening of the resturant, Naveen was called home to Maldonia for some reason. Tiana had her hands full with her husband absent. She tried having Charlotte help out, but she ended up cooking **and** waiting on people. Closing the joint that night then heading up to the empty loft above the resturant, they had decided to turn the upper level into their own apartment, was eriely quiet. She missed his heavily accented voice complaining about his feet hurting or that he felt tired. She lay on the bed still in her clothes and just stayed completely still. She wondered if Naveen was coming back soon. She never knew she could miss him this much. _

_ "Ray, Evangeline?" She pleaded to the two stars shining high above New Orleans. "please keep an eye on him." _

_ Early the next morning as she awoke and went down to get the morning paper she found a timid looking man dressed in regal colors at her door. She almost feared the worst, remembering the man dressed in military form that came when her father died in the war. _

_ "Princess Tiana?" He asked. _

_ She didn't like being called "princess" but answered non the less._

_ "I am here to make sure this letter only reaches your hands." He pushed a thin envelope into her delicate fingers. He then bowed and was apparently awaiting her to open it. _

_ She ripped it open carefully noting his worried look as she watched out not to rip the corners. She pulled out a piece of paper that read;_

_ " Tiana,_

_ I wanted to write you sooner but pressing matters have come up here. My father has taken rather ill and requests you come as soon as possible. I will explain everything once you are here. Please do bring some of your beignets. _

_ All my love, Naveen."_

_ She shook the envelope and then two tickets fell out. Boat tickets, to Maldonia._


	2. Welcome to Maldonia

_**Well, thank you all to my reviewers as well as one person who has subscribed to knowing when the story updates.. I just pray I can keep all your reviews going.. I like knowing I'm entertaining people. :)**_

_"Lotte! We ain't gonna be there for about another hour and a half!" _

_"Oh I know Tia, but I'm soo excited to see where your prince lives.. you think he lives in some big castle like in fairy tales?!" Charlotte bounced about the luxery liner that was crossing the atlantic ocean to bring them to Maldonia. _

_"Lotte, I.." She started but was cut off by a foghorn signaling their journeys end. _

_"Princess, this is Maldonia." The man who had delievered the letter to her was escorting them as well. _

_Maldonia was a beautiful country with sea surrounding the large island. She could spot the dock within distance along with a bustiling city. The city led upwards to some very tall mountain ranges. In the distance she could spot two very large spires and wondered if possibly those were the "polished marble" Naveen spoke of once. _

_ As the man took Tiana and Lotte's suitcases to the car suddenly a voice called out to them. Well, mainly Tiana._

_ "Tiana! Wait!" _

_ The dark skinned beauty turned to see Louis, the friendly jazz loving aligator, was rushing down to the dock and meanwhile frightening all the workers. Charlotte screamed but Tiana simply walked over to the gentle beast. _

_ "Louis, not everyone can **hear** what your saying remember?" She reminded the gator._

_ "Yeah I know, but those hunters..with GUNS had come back to the bayou.." he whined to her. "Please let me stay.." _

_ Tiana sighed and then spun around telling the man that back in lousiana people kept alligators for pets. He shakily accepted it and then sent for a wagon to pull him along to the castle. _

_ As they drove through the city, to get to the palace you had to, Charlotte was immediatly pointing out all the shops she was gonna go. Tiana, however, wasn't paying attention. She kept going over Naveen's short letter. Wondering just why he couldn't tell her what was happening. _

_ Then on a forest path, the long winding road was getting shorter and shorter as they finally arrived at the tall gates that opened upon their approached. The car slowly pulled up as the castle just got bigger before her eyes. She could have fit about a million of her resturants into just one section of the castle. _

_ "Welcome princess Tiana." _

_ K, could have been a little better but keep the reviews coming please._


	3. A prince but still a frog at heart

_**Wow, people are seriously liking this? Achedanza, or however you spell it. XD**_

_ As a man came to the side door and opened it for Tiana to carefully step out she spotted Naveen awaiting them up on the top step. She waved, but Louis beat her to it. _

_ "Naveen!" _

_ "Louis! Hey, I didn't think Tiana would bring you.."_

_ Tiana glared at her husband as he just noted her presence. "Yeah, well doubted you'd even notice me with him along." _

_ He then took her into his arms and kissed her gently as she didn't protest. "How could I be forgetting the woman I love no?" _

_ Tiana almost sighed and then pointed a finger at him. "Nice try mister.." _

_Naveen gave her a large grin and then just as she was about to lean into another kiss a squeal interupted them with a bubbly blond breaking up the couple. _

_ "Tia! Oh my goodness did you see** this**!" She pointed to the large castle doors. "It's just like somthin outta rapunzle or something!" She raced off into the house._

_ Naveen rolled his eyes. "You just **had **to bring her.." he joked._

_ "Hey, if it wern't for Lotte, you and I never would have even met." Tiana rebuttled. Even though Charlotte wasn't exactly the kind you'd bring to a serious situation , she was still Tiana's dearest friend. "Plus my mama didn't wanna go, she muttered something about a boat called "Titanic." _

_ Naveen laughed and escorted Tiana into the large castle while Louis went to the lake and found a comfy spot. Very happy to be somewhere away from hunters with traps and guns. As well as no signs of sticker bushes._

_ "And this Charlotte, is your room." He opened the door and as he prepared himself, sure enough she squealed and nearly tackled Naveen. "I take it you like, um I'm just gonna let you settle in." _

_ Tiana got his messenge and then followed after him. They were thankful to finally be alone as they walked along the seemingly endless hallway holding hands. _

_ "So, have you missed me?" He asked grinning. _

_ "Hmm, a bit but for once no customers have complained about their food being late or cold." She giggled._

_ "Hey, what was that.. that was below the belt yes?" He replied as he finally turned and opened another door. "And speaking of...."_

_ As he opened the door she was amazed at what lay before her. There was a large canopy bed, much like Charlottes, but the comforters had to have been made from the finest deep red satin and with small golden pillows. There was also a large cabinet for storing clothes in and the ceilings were painted with probably past scenes of Maldonia's history. Tiana tried to take it all in, and accept that she truly was a princess. She came back to reality feeling Naveen's arms enclose around her waist. _

_ "Well, waitress, we have quite some time.. so how about..."_

_ "Okay frog boy, that line didn't work on me in the swamp and it sure as heck ain't workin now." She turned to find Naveen; flabbergasted. _

_ "You know, you are the most complicated and stubbron woman I've ever known." He frowned and Tiana just laughed as soon his laughted joined as well._

_ Okay, last update for the night... I'm still trying to figure out just how this is gonna go.. but Charlotte was a hoot to write, probably the same for the movie. XD_


	4. Beignet brothers

_Thank you for so many reviews.. I just love this movie. I hope it takes an oscar or two or even a golden globe.. maybe if it took a ton of awards, Disney would suddenly figure out just how much people loved 2d PRINCESS films._

_ Naveen rolled over in his sleep to try and cuddle the soft lump on the side of him, only to find a pillow in her place. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for the sight of his lovely wife, but she was no where to be found. The sunlight burned as she had drawn open the curtains to his room. Leaping from bed he found a robe and pulled it around himself before opening his chamber door. _

_ "Good morning your highness." A servant who was polishing a banster greeted him. _

_ Naveen nodded. "Um, have you seen my princess?" He asked rubbing some sleep from his eye. _

_ The burly servant shook his head and went back to polishing. Naveen was about to just go and search every room when his nose picked up a very familar scent. Grinning like a little kid on christmas morning, he rushed down the steps and located the source of the scent. _

_ "How did I just **know** you would allready being awake and cooking?" He stated spotting her powdering the fluffy pastries. Naveen loved her cooking, there was just something to how she made food that would warm all of him up and put a smile on his face. _

_ "Well, I couldn't bring any Beignets that were allready made so I figured you and your brother might enjoy some fresh ones." She nodded in the direction of his younger brother who was sitting at the table and chowing down on one. He turned and smiled at his big brother with a large grin that resembled Naveens, except more innocent. His face had powdered sugar and honey caking all the way from cheek to chin._

_ "Naveen! Aunt Tia made those yummy things!" The little prince giggled and hugged his brother tightly. "I'm so glad you married her and not the **crazy** one." He whispered causing Tiana to cross her arms at Naveen and he chuckled sheepishly._

_"Gaisaldi! What in heavens name is that wonderful smell?" _

_ Tiana was a bit shocked to see her mother in law now present and curstied apropriately to her. "Your majesty, I made some Beignets. You may have one if you wish." _

_ The queen smiled at Tiana and then pulled her back onto her feet. "My dear, no need to bow. Although you are so very respecful unlike alot of my son's ex's."_

_ Naveen laughed and shot a look to his brother. "Nish, you must quit bringing home women.." He tickled his brothers sides causing him to squirm._

_ "Na-aahveen sto--op it!" He laughed._

_ Tiana had to sigh softly watching just how much Naveen loved his little brother. Even back when all he cared about was riches, he obviously cared deeply for his baby brother. She had to wonder if this was now Naveen would be if they had children of their own. Lost in her daydreams, someone tapped her shoulder. Greeted by Lotte in her pink nightgown with a sleep mask half on. _

_ "Tia honey, did I dream it or are we **really** in a castle?" _

_ Tiana rolled her eyes and then laughed as Charlotte greeted Naveen and his little brother, only to see Nischal whisper something into her husbands ear. And him cracking up after it._

_ Okay, Naveen's little bro is sooo cute. You just wanna cuddle him up, I wonder if Naveen looked the same, but I bet he was just a charmer back then as well. This was very fun to write. Sorry about very little on the queen I'd imagine her to sound very elegant with a light accent. I chose Naveen's baby brothers name from a list of indian baby names. It means pure, and kind. R and R._


	5. Push to open

_Thank you all for the many reviews, favorites, and watches.. I shall try to update once a day.. if possible_

_ "And these your highness were made in the late Baroque period.." _

_ Tiana sighed, she had been stuck with this tour guide for hours now. She glanced over looking for a clock of some sort. Bored outta her mind, she would have rather been listening to Charlotte go on and on about the castle than be getting a whole history lesson. _

_ "Am, I boring you madam?" _

_ Tiana snapped back to reality and flashed the guy a fake smile. "No, sir I was just admiring the lovely wall paper." _

_ He grinned now getting the opportunity to go onto yet another long and tedious lecture about how the wallpaper is selected by each royal family. She was almost to the point of falling asleep just as she turned the corner, she felt someone grab her and place his hand over her mouth. _

_ "Shhh.." _

_ Tiana figured out it was Naveen and simply followed as he pulled on her. As they finally got away from the man she turned to face him and lightly jabbed him in the ribs. _

_ "You DO NOT sneak up on a gal like that.. its just creepy!" She scolded him._

_ "Yes, well I didn't want Vincent to see you depart. Plus I know of all the secret passages around here." He grinned and chuckled remembering his younger days. "Used to sneak off while the teacher was lecturing me and they would not find me for hours."_

_ Tiana smirked and shook her head. "You've always been a real pain in the a-"_

_ "Shhh.." He said watching as two people passed by them. _

_ The two men passing by wore official looking crests with the Maldonian creed written in gold lettering. She could tell they were probably with the court. She was curious as to why they kept speaking of her, but as she tried to lean in closer they were already gone. Tiana fell out of the large grandfather clock ontop of Naveen. He mischievously grinned up at her, but she was ignoring him still curious as to what they had been speaking of._

_ "Faldi Faldonzo! Tiana.. please I beg of you to just, how you americans say, "loose it?" He followed her to the courtroom in the central wing. Trailing behind like a lonely puppy._

_ "It's "Drop it" Naveen, and also I have a RIGHT to know why they were speaking of me in such hushed voices." She argued to him as she tried to open the tall doors. _

_ Naveen stood there watching her try again and then brushed his fingers on his shirt. She turned to him after fifteen minutes; hair falling from the neat bun and eyebrows furrowed as he stood there looking cool and relaxed. _

_ "Okay, I **know** you have a way in.." _

_ The Maldonian prince just simply walked forward and gave not much more than a shove as the doors opened up a bit. He grinned pointing to a sign. Tiana read it and blushed about magenta._

_ "**Push to open**"_

_ "And how you just stood there with that **expression**.." Naveen was still cracking up after his wife's embarrassment. Tiana had got into the courtroom to find simply an empty room filled with rules of the country and the flag pinned upon the wall. _

_ Tiana glared at him and finally he put his arms up in defeat. Even with all her frustration; she had to wonder just what was going on in this castle. Especially if it had something to do with her._

_ **Okay, I wanted to do something where Naveen for once was right instead of her, because we all know Naveen would do just that.. hee hee..**_


	6. Midnight kisses

_**Wow, hmm... well I've gotten an odd request with this next bit, lets just say this chap is what earns the T rating. hee hee.. **_

_Tiana hadn't slept well that past night as she kept wondering about a million things. Her head felt heavy with all the thoughts she had going round. Stiring like a giant gumbo pot, the contents spilling and dripping down the edges. As the flames began to engulf the dribbles she bolted upright. She rubbed her weary eyes and glanced at the clock. _

_"Three AM?!" She groaned in frustration and glanced over at her sleeping husband. She felt jelous of his peaceful slumbering. Naveen was a quiet sleeper; didn't make much noise out of a light sigh or saying something in Maldonian toungue. Tiana reached over and pushed his hair out of his eyes. She giggled in her throat as the bangs were sucked back onto his face with his breathing._

_"Tiana.." His grumble came._

_"Yes?" _

_He grabbed her wrist and flipped her, somehow, so that the blankets didn't twist around her as she was now underneath him. He hadn't even opened one eye untill now, smirking he leaned forward to kiss her. _

_"Mmm, now why are you being awake at this hour?" He asked holding her as if she would try to escape at any moment. He was half asleep by the look of his eyes but his touch felt fully awake. He looked about the same as when she would usually wake him up for work. _

_"No reason.. Usually I get up this early." She retorted blandly._

_Naveen looked at her quizzically for a moment and then laughed softly. "And here I think you woke up just to spend time with me.." He held her body more against his. "Well, what about it my princess? I mean its been **weeks**...." He overexagurated as his lips kissed softly along her neck. "Almost a whole **month**...." He added on as his lips dipped to her left ear and nibbled. _

_"And you have **somehow** surivived it.." She teased, but knew this was a losing battle. It was Tiana's only weakness, he'd found. She could think back to their wedding night as she had requested they wouldn't go to bed with eachother untill the resturant had been fully restored, incase of becoming pregnant._ _She couldn't have imagined herself trying to finish up the grand place with a large belly or the starts of one._

_"Besides, your mother kept bugging me about grandkids..." He added rubbing his hands up and down her sides, following the curves of her body perfectly. Positioning his fingers upon her nightgown straps and teasingly sliding them down to her elbows. "at our wedding.."_

_"Since when do you listen to people?" Her breath hitched for a moment as his kisses had gone right to the top of her chest. She finally gave into Naveen's advances as she began kissing him deeply back and their hands went all over eachothers bodies._ _Her legs wrapped around him as they both got entangled in the blankets._

_

* * *

_

"Well, thats "definently"**....** something.. I didn't have... to teach you.."

_Turning to face eachother, both laughed, even though they were out of breath. She lay beside him, his hands were wrapped around her waist and chest. Although they felt exausted and slightly sweaty, but that was fine compared to being covered in mucusy slime. Tiana leaned against her prince's chest; hearing his heartbeat enthralled her. It gave her a sense of completeness, knowing he was right there with her. She would have never admitted it to him but, indeed she had missed this with him._

_"Do you feel better?" came his sweet voice. _

_Tiana smiled. She knew he had figured out she was feeling down. Even with Naveen's previous lack for the feelings of others, she found that now he was aware of everyone's feelings. Especially hers._

_"I'm .. now.."_

_Was all she got out, before snuggling against her husband and within a few minutes fell into a deep sleep. Naveen on the other hand, lay there and gently ran his fingers through her curly soft hair. He loved her so much he feared if he should ever lose her. He could think back to the days he would go around chasing women with no taste, and yet none of that mattered in comparision of his first night with Tiana. He could live off that memory forever. He looked over to her, smiled, and finally fell asleep; leaning against her in return._

_ The first few lights peeked through, one could hear light chirping of birds and the smell of fresh dew on the castle yards. All that peacefulness was disrupted as Tiana awoke to the sound of doors slamming open and a pair of feet scurrying in. She scrambled to get the blankets over her naked self. Finding it was the royal messenger, he saw her state and disreguarded it, it was then she pondered just how many times he had walked into a simular situation._

_"Your royal highnesses, excuse me. The queen would like an audiance with you princess." He said giving her one last look and muttering something in descreet maldonian. Try as she might, Tiana could just never pick up the language._

_"Fadi faldonza.. those guys are so annoying.. that **isn't** something I miss about living here." Naveen muttered finally sitting up. His usually messy hair was even more so as it puffed up in back with odd curls sticking up. "Well, you'd better get going, my mom isn't one to remain waiting too long." He said pushing some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear before kissing her cheek. _

_"And what about you?" She raised an eyebrow as he flopped himself back down._

_"I'm gonna catch some more "z's" as you americans say." He replied beginning to shut his eyes once more. "Besides, someone woke me up last night.." He razzed to her pinching her side._

Tiana shrieked and leaped up grabbing a lovely knee length green dress with a small purple ribbon on the hip, a present from Charlotte and her mother, putting her hair into a ponytail she leaned over her husband. "Hey, you need to be awake incase I come back and.." She whispered something into his ear before pulling away with a grin.

"Really? Are you certain you are not pulling of my leg?" Naveen had stirred and sat up like an eager puppy.

She ran a hand over his messy hair and grinned. "Now, when have I ever lied to you.." She teasingly pulled back and waltzed out the doors to find the little man who had delieved the messenge standing as if he had been waiting since.

As he had her follow him across near all of the castle. Tiana tried to make the walk more fun by counting the doors, windows, paintings, heck even the amount of footsteps it took. She then finally came across a long hallway littered with portraits and at the very end a large door. "The queens private drawing room madam, I'm certain you shall be able to ascort yourself back to previous quarters?" He asked eyeing her as she nervously fumbled with her hands.

"Oh, yes.. I can.. um Grati gradiso!" She tried to thank him in maldonian toungue. He muttered something about her not rolling the "R" and then something about "Americans."

Tiana approached the door slowly. Noticing on the wall were each royal and their family of the past. There had been a ruling family for almost a thousand years in Maldonia. Then spotting her husband and his family she had to giggle. The younger Naveen was causing trouble by disrupting a vase while his father attempted to catch it. As she finally came to the end and took one of the brass knockers into her hand she heard the queen's elegant tones float out from the crack.

"Proceed, Tiana..."

Okay, tried to make it longer, did it, T and N gave in, did it... rewrote this three times before I was happy with it.. did it.. r and r.


	7. The crown

Quick note, I really do suspect that since back in the 1920's contraceptives were frowned upon Tiana probably did make him wait, but I could totally, oohh another idea for a fanfic.. hmm.. anyhoo, for my new years eve I'm going to see Princess and the frog again on the big screen... even though the parts are online, I don't care. Glad you all enjoyed the love scene, I wanted to make it full of passion, but tasteful.. ;)

_"Enter I said.."_

_Tiana quickly got inside as she shut the door behind her she found the queen was standing over by the window. For being a drawing room the place was almost snazzier than the inside of "Tiana's palace." Her eye was caught by the glimmering chandelier, she could have sworn REAL diamonds sat in the holders. The drapes seemed to shimmer in the day light and the rug looked about a thousand years old. A short clearing of the throat caused Tiana to focus her attention on the elderly woman before her. _

_"You did not bow this time?" She raised an eyebrow. _

_Tiana quickly bended with a slightly red face as the queen laughed softly into her gloved hand._

_"Sorry dear, my son insisted I try the joke." She shook her head and muttered. " My little Ciaito.." _

_"Ciaito?" She asked._

_"It means "little trouble maker" in Maldonian. I see Naveen has yet to teach you a few phrases. He always favored using english just to confuse the staff though." She took a seat and invited Tiana to accompany her._

_"Your-"_

_"Please, address me as Adelais." The old queen wanted to make her daughter in law a bit more comfortable. Although very few people besides her husband called her that._

_Tiana smiled at the queen and nodded to her suggestion. "Well, Adelais may I ask just why you summoned me this morning?" _

_"Oh yes, I apologise if you and my son were in the middle of something." _

_As their talk continued on; Tiana found that Adelais was actually alot like her mother. Hard working, loving, and just all around a very nice person. Tiana told of how business has blossomed and just how hard a worker Naveen had become since their opening. As the queen asked about just how she met him, Tiana responded with the same story they had told a few other people. They had both determined they would only tell people of meeting at Charlotte lebouff's masque ball. Only Louis, Eudora, Charlotte, and Mama odie knew the couple's real story._

_"So, are you and Naveen finally expecting?" _

_Tiana resisted frowning. As from hearing this question from her mother all the time it had become tiresome. Sure one day she'd like to have a family with her wonderful husband, but she hated as to how people around her made it a top priority. "Um, no... not yet.." _

_"Achidanza.." She heard her mutter to Tiana's answer._

_"Well, I suppose I should finally tell you why I have summoned you besides to chat." She stood up with her long robes, probably made of the finest satin. "You see Tiana, the king and I aren't as young as we used to be. And with him catching this insect, as you americans would call it right?" _

_"Well-"_

_"It has just shown how feeble he could get. I am not fit to rule alone as Maldonian rules dictate going back thousands of years, the crown would pass to the next heir and his wife." _

_Tiana felt this information drop into her gut like one of the over done brownies Naveen had once made. She didn't know quite what to say, she couldn't just run as she wished she could at this moment. She finally calmed hearing the queen call her name. "Sorry, um.. you sure that Naveen and I can handle a country?!" She asked sounding a bit frantic._

_"I believe with a little grooming and maybe some socializing you both with make great rulers, but dear I must depart I have a french ambassador to attend to and afterwards tea with Spain. Abinaza!" She was rushed from the room leaving Tiana to just sink into the comfy seat she had previously occupied. "Me, a queen?!" She asked to herself as she just sat there looking at her own two feet. _

_Finally Tiana found the will to rise once again. She felt a bit lightheaded and wobbily as she started back to her and Naveen's room. Each step felt heavier than the first time around. As if she didn't have enough on her mind, now she felt full and sick to her stomach. Sneaking in the door she found Naveen had awoken and was finishing adjusting his tie on his shirt for the day. He spotted Tiana in the mirror and greeted her with his usual wide grin. _

_"Did my mother say we were to **loud** last night?" He snickered. _

_Tiana wondered if he knew just what was occuring at the time, but decided not to weigh down the day. "Nope, she told me to tell you that you need to quit sliding down the banister. You're not three years old anymore." She stuck her toungue out playfully. "You Ciaito..."_

_"Oh, thats it princess.. its payback time.." He growled playfully and chased after her with his fingers outstreached. "It's tickling time." _

_"Never!" She giggled running from him as she tried to leap over the daybed, but he caught her and pulled back. _

_"Caught you, my froggi pruta.." _

_He murmered on her neck before tickling her as she then slipped and pinned him tickling his sides. _

_They continued rolling around on the floor till their sides ached and they were exausted._

_**Might be another update tomorow night. Abinaza for now.** _


	8. The Grand Ball

_Well, going to see it again made me feel more alive.. thank you Disney for waking up and realizing we need more 2d._

_"Aww, come on Tia!" _

_"No Lotte, I am **not** comin out!" _

_Charlotte heaved a heavy sigh as she waited outside the large changing screen. She had given Tiana word that tonight would be a grand ball in her honor, to offically welcome her into the country and royal family. Tiana immediatly began to worry. Especially since near EVERYONE in Maldonia would be there. And she represented not only New Orleans, but just America in all sense. She knew to more sophisticated people in europe, Americans wern't considered far too well. _

_"Naveen!" Charlottes bubbily voice chimed out as Tiana didn't move from the safety of the screen. Soon she could hear his heavily accented voice conversing with her friend. Then a tall shadow appeared on the other side of the thin wall. _

_"Tiana, come on.. it cannot be.." He had to pause as she finally came out dressed in a large, very puffy yellow dress. He covered his mouth trying not to laugh as it looked like the dress was trying to swallow his beautiful wife amongst the many layers of tulle and silk. _

_"Well?" She raised an eyebrow to him trying her best to hold herself in a regal stance. Naveen shrugged as he couldn't say much without laughing hard. _

_"It's um, very cloud like.." He finally burst and laughed as Tiana glared and then elbowed him. _

_"Don't laugh at me!" She scolded him turning and looking over herself in the mirror. She tried desperately to make the sleeves not fly into her face as her arms moved._

_"Charlotte, you think you could give me some time alone with her.. possibly pick something.. er.. better.." She was going to open her mouth in protest when he muttered something about his duke cousin was there and Charlotte hightailed it out of there faster than either could see more than a pink blur go by. _

_Naveen shut the door gently, locking the handle. Then walked over to Tiana who was looking over the many layers she was wrapped in. He put his arms around her waist. _

_"You worry too much." He kissed both her cheeks; one at a time._

_"You ever think maybe you worry too **little**?" She asked with a slight glaire as he played with the large ribbon on her waist._

_He kissed her neck right beneath her ear whispering into it. "Why don't we just take a moment and.." He undid the back ties and kissed along her jaw to her chin. "relax.."_

_ How could she say no now as she melted in his arms and the dress fell to the ground around her feet._

* * *

_Later that evening, the grand hall was decked in shades of green and gold. Candles provided soft lighting like millions of fireflies twinkling in the night. A large red carpet was draped along the stairwell as people walked in and the announcer read their titles and names. _

_ Tiana approached the stairs slowly in the high heeled shoes. They made a soft "clack" with every step but she could hear her heart beating over any sound as she was now at the top of the carpeted steps. The murmering of the crowd silenced as the spotlight was now on her. _

_ "Princess Tiana, from the city of New Orleans!" The man called out stomping a cane on the top step._

_ Tiana slowly made her way down the steps as she glanced over the many crowds of people gazing at her as she carefully made it half way down. She was in a long green gown, much simular to her bayou wedding dress, with a full skirt that made her look very much like the royalty she was. _

_ Small beading on the skirt made it look like long leaves were wrapped around her hips. She felt the weight of the large tiara Naveen's mother had presented to her. As she finally reached the bottom, Naveen took her arm and smiled. _

Dinner that night consisted of the oddest and rarest foods Tiana had ever laid eyes on. Naveen seemed right at home with everything, but for the first course, the odd green goup placed before her, she had no clue of wether to use a fork or a spoon. Or feed it to Louis.

Maldonians seemed to have a diet mainly consisting upon the ducks of the land. Upon reaching the main course Tiana was starving. It was Duck laorange with saffron stuffing. She licked her lips spying it before she was suddenly pulled away from the table by a small man. She suddenly found herself meeting and greeting every member of the court and the nobility.

Finally she had gotten away from everyone and headed back to the table only to find they had finished and it was being cleared. She sighed just as Naveen came up and extended his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

"You bet." She smiled taking his hand and forgetting all about her growling stomach as he swayed her back and forth. She was getting lost in her memories of dancing with him upon a lilly pad.

"This is Ray's song.." She whispered to him as he dipped Tiana gracefully.

"Well yes and no... because, _you_ are _my_ evangeline.."

Charlotte was making the most of being surrounded by royal men. Which apparently blonds were rare within their land as they simply flocked around her offering her a drink or to dance.

As the evening ended, Charlotte had about four dates the next day with about five men. She giggled and tried to tell Tiana all about the Dukes and Counts she had met that evening.

Tiana walked along with Naveen feeling the sting of her shoes within every step. She had never worn such classy shoes for so long and allready she could feel the sting of some blisters around her toes. When they made a sudden turn she looked at him quizzically. He placed her down on a chair and made the motion to "stay here."

"Naveen, what are you doing?" She asked as he pulled out some pots and pans.

He pulled on an apron over his tux. "You missed out on dinner thanks to that Mezidori, so I'm gonna make the gormet meal you deserve." He spun the bowl around before placing it down. She simply smiled and watched him seeing his love for her within each egg he cracked.

The end result was of course it was burnt and sloppy but to Tiana it was the finest dinner she could have ate that evening.

_** Well, lots of stress but somehow I remained in fluff mode. :) R and R please..**_


End file.
